


Swipe To Unlock

by gaydemonium



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, losing your phone and there's nudes on it, panicked Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Alec loses his phone and there's nudes on itOr:The one time Alec loses his phone and the one time he didn't lock it





	Swipe To Unlock

"Clave officials have informed me that the next cabinet meeting will be on the fourth of October. That's a week from today. Please take some time to reflect on what's been discussed today and I'll see you again the same time next week. Meeting adjourned."

Shaking hands with each of the Downworld representatives as they left, Alec felt proud of what was accomplished in today's meeting. They focussed mainly on growing closer ties with the Seelies (or at least try to) and discussed growing concerns in the Downworld that Shadowhunters could quite possibly lend a hand with. Though Shadowhunters don't normally interfere in the affairs of the Downworld, Alec didn't see the harm in lending a hand where they might need one. Rebuilding trust started with putting trust in others. Sometimes it didn't always work out the way you wanted it to, but it had to start somewhere. 

"Successful meeting?" 

Alec looked up from cleaning the tabletop to see Isabelle standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. "Depends. We didn't touch base on the more serious topics but we did lay more cards on the table than we did last time." He nodded his chin towards her seraph blade. "Going somewhere?"

Isabelle pat her blade. "No. I was about to head to the training room for a quick sparring session when I saw Meliorn and Luke leave through here. Raphael didn't show?"

"Ah," Alec shook his head. "The vampires had more important business to attend to. They're neck deep in a political election. With Camille gone, the position of Head Vampire is open and everyone wants a taste of leadership."

Isabelle smirked at her older brother. He cleaned the table vigorously with a wet cloth for a whole ten minutes before she said anything back to him. "How does leadership taste exactly?"

"Uh....I haven't really thought about it. I just focus on the job. The perks are secondary." Alec tossed the cloth into a bin in the hallway meant for dirty rags and other garments. "Besides. I had to fight for this position. When Jace was given the role of head of the institute....I just felt defeated. Like everything I ever did in my life was just one big waste of time."

Isabelle looped an arm around his. "That's all in the past now, big brother. Let's focus on the present and the future. Which looks very bright, don't you think? You have a successful career. You're dating a hot warlock. Life is looking real good for right now."

Alec smiled crookedly as they walked together. "Yeah. It is, isn't it? I mean Magnus is amazing. He cooked dinner for the both of us the other night-speaking of Magnus, I should give him a call."

"He wasn't at the meeting?"

"No. Something came up and he couldn't make it. I'm going to type up an itinerary later that highlights what was discussed in the meeting. What are you laughing at?"

Isabelle snickered behind her hand. "You two are so cute that it's almost unbearable. Most couples get each other nice gifts like chocolates or flowers. You're giving him a recap of tonight's cabinet meeting."

Alec rolled his eyes as he pat his pockets down. "I thought I took my phone with me when I left my office this morning...."

"Maybe you left it back in the conference room? I'll run back and check."

While Isabelle raced back to the meeting room to check for his phone, Alec searched all of his pockets but his phone was nowhere to be found. By this time, Isabelle had come back empty handed. 

"I didn't see it anywhere. Should I call it and see if we can hear it anywhere?"

Alec shook his head. "Don't bother. It's on silent."

"Well," Isabelle snorted, "a lot of good that'll do us. Where was the last place you had it?"

"Um...." Alec scratched his chin, deep in thought. "I remember making a call this morning. Luke. I wanted to ask him if he had any contacts within the surrounding werewolf packs. Then I went and set up the room for the meeting."

"It can't be too far then. We'll just backtrack and retrace your steps throughout the day. How badly do you need it, anyway?"

Alec opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately, his face turning sickly pale. "Izzy. We need to find that phone. Like right now."

Isabelle chased after him down the hall. It wasn't an easy thing to do in seven inch heels. Plus Alec's legs were a lot longer than her own. "Whoa. Slow down. What's the rush, anyway?"

Alec grimaced, pulling her into an empty room and shutting the door behind them. He drew a Soundproof rune on the door so that their conversation was private. "Izzy. What I'm about to tell you, you have to promise not to repeat it to anyone."

"Okay," Isabelle nodded. "Is it about the phone?"

"Yes. It has....photos on it. Photos that aren't meant for anyone else's eyes but mine and Magnus'."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Alec sighed hard through his nose. "Photos, Isabelle. Of....stuff."

It took a minute for this to click but once she figured it out, Isabelle burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god! Are you sending nudes to Magnus?!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" He put a finger to his lips. "Maybe I am. So what?"

Isabelle shrugged, smirking. "I just find it hilariously cute. There's a Soundproof rune on the door, you idiot. No one can hear us." She playfully shoved him and grinned. "Does he send any back?"

Alec glared at her. "That's none of your business."

"I know. I wouldn't want anyone seeing any of my nudes. Not that I take any," she shrugged as Alec visibly gagged. "What? There's no shame in being confident with your body. Why can men do it without any back talk but when it comes to women we're labelled as 'sluts'?"

"I never said you were, Izzy. I'm hardly confident in my body. Magnus just....he seems to like it so I send him photos of it when we're in different beds. That's all. So will you help me look for it or not?"

Isabelle nodded. "Of course I will. It's locked, right? Your phone." When Alec's face grew pale again, Isabelle sighed heavily. "You have nudes on your phone and it's not even locked with a passcode? You're setting yourself up for a political scandal, brother."

"Then help me. Please. I'm begging you-"

"I said yes already! Now let's go before someone finds your phone and does something with a picture of your dong."

Alec scowled as he deruned the Soundproof rune on the door. "I wish you wouldn't call it that."

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that: let's go before someone finds your phone and does something with a picture of your dick. Your member. Your magic wand-"

"Okay!" Alec exclaimed. "I get it. Let's just get out there and find my phone. The quicker, the better."

Nobody asked what the siblings were doing or why they were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Even Jace and Clary, who were seated in front of a computer, never questioned them as they ran up and down the hallway. The most they did was glance at each other but nothing more. 

"Anything yet?" Alec asked as Isabelle stepped into his room. 

"Nope. Nothing. It's like your phone grew a pair of legs and ran. Probably from all the nasty photos you made it witness. I'd run too."

Alec scowled at her. "Ha ha. Very funny. This is serious, Izzy. If anyone finds that phone, I'm pretty much screwed."

"Oh I'm sure you are in more ways than one. We're going to find it, Alec. Just have a little faith in the ones who are trying to help you," Isabelle said. "I'll go back and check the conference room again. Maybe it slipped out of your pocket somewhere."

Alec thanked her and went back to searching his room. Checking under his bed, he sifted through the books that he carelessly had shoved underneath and never caught a glimpse of his phone anywhere under there. 

"Where are you, you goddamned phone?" He muttered. Sitting down on his bed, he ran a hand through his hair. This was definitely going to give him a couple of grey hairs by the end of the day. 

Isabelle returned to his room. "Magnus just called me. Says he needs to talk to you."

Alec groaned. "Can it wait? I'm kind of having a crisis here."

"Actually, it can't. He says is important so haul that lanky ass out of here."

She pushed him out the door and dragged him outside where a Portal had opened up. Magnus probably created it so Alec could step through and easily get to his place in seconds. 

"Keep looking for phone?" He asked Isabelle. 

"That's top on my list of priorities. Now go see what the High Warlock needs you for this time. Can't say it's for your virgin energy though-"

"Just go look for my phone, Isabelle. I'll call you later to see what your status is." Alec gently squeezed her shoulder before stepping through the Portal. Magnus's living room suddenly appeared before him. "Magnus! You called?"

Magnus peered out from the bedroom. "Ah! Alexander. Yes, I did call. But your phone went right to voicemail."

Alec chuckled. "Yeah. It's missing. I searched practically the entire institute but I can't find it anywhere."

Magnus looked at the floor. "That's because it's not at the institute."

Alec cocked his head. "What?"

Sliding a hand into his pocket, Magnus pulled out a black phone. "You left your phone here last night. Must've forgot to take it with you when you left for work this morning."

A laugh suddenly escaped Alec's throat. He slid down into a chair while still laughing. "I ran around the entire institute in a panic because I thought someone was going to find it and see the photos."

Magnus nodded. "If it's any consolation, I didn't look at the contents."

"Well thanks I guess. Even if you were the person I've been sending those contents to."

Both men stared at each other for a minute before breaking out into broad smiles. Magnus reached out then and handed his boyfriend the phone, chuckling softly. 

"I can't even imagine the paranoia you went through today. I would've called you sooner but I was a little tied up myself today," said Magnus. 

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Just knowing that it was safe in good hands is a relief all on its own." Alec slipped the phone into his pocket and got to his feet. "Why didn't you look into it anyway?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"My phone. Most people would swipe to unlock it and have a look at everything on there. But you didn't. Why?"

As Magnus smiled, his brown eyes twinkled. "Because I'm not most people, Alexander. I would never invade your privacy like that. Ever. Even if I were the least bit curious, I'd never go into your phone to see if you were up to no good that you shouldn't be. We're both adults."

Alec nodded. "Yeah. True. I'm-I'm sorry if I sounded like I was accusing you of anything."

"You weren't. And to be honest, I'm glad I was the one wh found your phone. If anyone saw that beautiful body of yours I'd be worried that I'd have to beat people away with a stick."

Alec laughed as his face flushed bright red. "You'll never have to worry about that. This body is all yours."

Snorting, Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec on the lips. "Good. Will I be seeing this body tonight?"

"Mmm.....maybe," Alec's voice was low and husky as he spoke. "I'll call you?"

"Or you could send me a nude-I'm kidding!" Magnus laughed as Alec glared at him. "I'm kidding. I eagerly await your phone call."

Back at the institute, Alec was typing up a report when his phone dinged. When he glanced at the screen, he noticed Magnus'name so he unlocked his now locked phone and opened the message. He almost choked on his own saliva at what he was looking at. 

Magnus was standing with half naked with nothing but a towel around his waist, low enough that Alec could see where the warlock's happy trail went but not where it ended. Magnus had a seductive looking his face; biting his lip and tilting his chin up a little bit. The message below the photo said "Better hope no one gets a hold of my phone and sees all of this."

Alec had to wipe his brow with a sleeve to catch the drop of sweat that rolled down his forehead. He didn't know what to say to that so he just locked his phone and leaned back in his chair, breathing heavily. 

He sat there for a long time before picking up his phone and opening his camera. Sliding it under his desk, he strained his ears and listened for any footsteps outside his office. His door wasn't locked and anyone could come in at any moment. 

Silence ensued, so Alec bit his lip and smirked as he snapped a photo and sent it Magnus as a response.


End file.
